


【勇狗】勇利没有喝最烈的酒

by Revontuletkilig



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: Joe - Freeform, M/M, megalo box - Freeform, 勇利 - Freeform, 勇狗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revontuletkilig/pseuds/Revontuletkilig
Summary: 两集没见勇利了，想他。标题都已经取得这么明显了，你们还不能领会我的意思吗？





	【勇狗】勇利没有喝最烈的酒

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：
> 
> 本篇字数非常多，非常，超过一万五，几乎都是车——不是加长林肯，大概是火车。不分开放是因为基本分开就是卡H。讨厌阅读长文章或口味清淡的小伙伴请酌情。
> 
>  
> 
> GV套路，逻辑欠缺，体位没什么新意……不经常开车的缘故就是开起车来废话特别多。
> 
>  
> 
> 会删——其实这篇写出来就是为了自己爽。动画没更完，很大可能将来发现自己ooc。所以……ooc的话自己会删，目前状态下观点不和的小伙伴请先不要打我。
> 
>  
> 
> 私心是想看勇利叫Joe“puppy”

当那群叫嚷着庆祝在赌博中捞到不少钱的杂碎涌进这间酒吧时，南部赝作已经灌下了他这一晚上的第三瓶酒。  
非认可地区的混乱酒吧，各种或嘈杂或粗鲁的声音震荡着耳膜，昏暗的照灯潦草投射着光线。他理所当然没有看到随之走进来的其他客人，只顾着对天花板翻一翻眼皮，醉醺醺地将杯子磕在吧台上：“喂！这酒淡的像水一样，有没有更刺激的了？”  
酒保百无聊赖地擦着手里的杯子，抬眼瞥了一下这个已经醉得味觉失灵神志不清的家伙，懒洋洋地敷衍道：“我说南部，已经差不多了吧。呐，你那个搭档不是才来找过你，前脚刚离开吗？”  
“啊，那个家伙……”南部赝作拎着手里的帽子拍打吧台的边缘，摆出一副苦恼的姿态抱怨着：“都说了明天没有要紧的事情，而且我都戒酒快要一个星期了，一个星期！要不是他之前的出道战，我也不会现在才有时间喝酒，真是的，那家伙什么做的啊没有一刻让我消停……”他的声音低下去，随即又叫喊起来：“我说！还有没有酒了？”  
酒保没有出声，南部赝作察觉到有人走过来停在了他的旁边。  
“啊，搭档吗，你不是刚刚才走？有东西落在这了？”南部的耳朵在鸣叫，眼前也五颜六色乱成一片，他随口支吾着：“就说是个麻烦的家伙啊……混蛋，我问有没有酒你是没有听见吗？”  
酒保仍然没有给他答复，南部不耐烦地抬起头看过去，发现酒保正直愣愣地盯着他身旁那位明显不是他口中那个“搭档”的，身材高大的客人。  
他勉强地顺着酒保的视线斜过头：“什么啊，一句话不说就站在这里……”  
“抱歉。”对方扔下一句道歉，然后朝酒保抬了抬手，轻声吐出一个单词，声音低沉而厚重：“Absinthe.”  
南部赝作觉得这声音很熟悉，单词也很熟悉，但是他完全回忆不起来，直到高大的男人低头看向他——  
直到他对上那双黛紫色的眼瞳。  
“啊啊！”南部在惊讶中一个后仰险些从高脚椅上摔下来，他急忙用手扒上吧台稳住自己：“你，你为什么会在这里？”  
对方似乎没有回答这个问题的意思，语调依旧平稳：“出道战首胜，恭喜。”  
南部赝作感觉有冷汗爬上额头，他讪讪地笑起来：“哪里哪里，诶，这个……不不不，哪里敢让冠军说这种话？”  
淡绿色的苦艾酒很快被酒保呈上来，连带着冰水和方糖一齐摆在勇利面前。勇利并没有要喝的意思，他仍旧直立在座椅旁，对南部赝作的假笑也缺乏回应。  
“说起来，这种战术还真是非常有趣，”勇利的语气平板而寡淡：“而且很奏效，我也是第一次看见。”  
“……”南部赝作顿时哑火，在装作不知道对方说什么和继续假笑之间反复犹疑。所幸勇利没有继续讨论的意思，他从外套口袋里夹出一张支票点在南部赝作面前：“上次擅自击败你搭档的医药费。”  
“等等，”南部直起脖子，努力使自己看上去清醒一点：“如果我没记错的话，这不是由比赛双方负责的部分。况且，我那个搭档是不会收下的。”  
“无所谓，不打算扔掉的话就当作酒钱好了。”勇利转身向门口走去。  
“还有，”他的声音里带上了点意味不明的笑意：“我很好奇你们最后取得的成果。”

 

他在绕过两个街角后的红灯区附近，看见了走在前面的Joe。  
对方顶着一头茂密又乱糟糟的卷发，一只手将背包反吊在肩上，半低着头，沉默着绕过声色犬马的风俗店和灯红酒绿的陪客摊位，在灯光的晕染下，整个人的背影显得格外玲珑。  
勇利想了一下自己停车的位置，扣严外套上的兜帽跟了上去。  
墙上贴着裸体女人的海报，地上堆着酒瓶，妓女们或围在一处放肆粗俗地大笑，或倚靠着街边的路灯杆上哼着不成调的小曲，若是要穿过巷子，那里有各自给客人手活或口活的女人，一不小心就会踩到她们脏乱的裙摆。  
即便是不露出脸，勇利从这片区域穿过时仍然十分显眼。他尽量避开那些追在他身边往他身上贴的妓女，无视衣着暴露的男人和女人们在旁边发出的嘘声，彻底走出来时外套口袋里仍然被塞了不少名片和安全套。  
他连眉头都不皱一下地把那些东西掸到地上，然后快走几步，在前方阴暗的巷子拐角处一把将走在前面的人扯了回来。

躲过意料之中的肘击和直拳，确认对方看到了自己的脸后，勇利松开了手。  
“你为什么在这里？！”Joe的瞳孔有一瞬间放大，转身跟那个胆大包天的“劫匪”打了个照面，出到一半的拳头在震惊中放了下来。  
“说着野狗没有名字的家伙，”勇利退后一步，就着巷口路灯投下的光晕打量他，目光流连在他新添了伤疤的脸上：“现在叫Joe了是吗？”  
“切，不过是个名字罢了，”Joe把包随手放在旁边的地上，向后靠着墙壁，对勇利撇了撇嘴：“要不是因为MEGALOBOX那些见鬼的规定。”  
“所以你是真的打算爬上来了，”勇利波澜不惊地道：“该说你不自量力，还是……”  
“喂，谁要听你说那些啊。”Joe烦躁地挥挥手打断他，仰起脸露出挑衅的神情：“这么晚还在外面晃，就不怕主人担心吗？”  
“没有这个必要，”勇利并未被激怒：“我不是那种会因为迷路从此变成野犬的家伙。”  
Joe眼中冒火地挑了一下眉：“终于承认自己是家犬了吗？所以，养尊处优的家犬跑到这种地方是要做什么？”  
“你听说过这样的事吗，”勇利短暂地沉默了一会儿，然后悠闲地俯下身来看着Joe的眼睛，语气轻缓：“那些家里培养了凶猛犬类的人，为了让它们不丧失野性，会定期把他们放到山林里令其自由活动。我见过被豢养的猎犬捕猎，一招就能杀死一只野兔。”  
忽然过近的距离让Joe不自在地咽了下唾沫：“那又怎样？”  
“你知道这里是什么地方吧？”勇利直起身来，意有所指地向不远处的红灯区中心瞥了一眼。  
Joe没能明白勇利的意思，他不屑地嗤笑一声：“既然受不了这种地方，就赶紧回到你的认可区域里去啊。”  
“已经到了这里，没捕获猎物前，我是不会回去的。”勇利转过头，注视着Joe露在衣服外面的脖颈，眼神顺着脖子向下移动到领口：“然而作为猎物，你的警惕性真是够差的了。”  
Joe显然没有意识到勇利的眼神有什么特别的意思，仍旧沉浸在双方敌对的气氛中——  
“有说废话的功夫不如先管好自己，”他嚣张地勾起嘴角：“只要闭嘴看着就好了，家犬。然后在最后跟我站在同一个擂台上的时候，好好看着我是怎么把你打趴下的。”  
“哦？”勇利状似好奇地眨了下眼：“怎么知道最后跟我站上同一个擂台的就会是你呢？”  
“当然是我，”Joe站直身体，眼睛牢牢地盯着勇利的脸，棕褐色的虹膜在阴暗的光影里像是盛了一汪琥珀色的酒：“你的对手是我。在那之前所有挡路的人，我都会从他们身上跨过去。”  
勇利的眼神紧缩了一下。他猛地逼近到Joe眼前，将Joe整个人罩在身体投下的阴影里：“再说一遍。”  
“所有挡路的人……”  
“前面那一句。”  
“你的对手是我……唔！”  
勇利突然伸手握住Joe的颈项，像野兽发起最后一击一样，低头掠上了Joe的唇齿。  
他不确定自己是不是想亲吻对方，因为这看起来甚至不像是一个吻——削薄的两片唇瓣含着对方柔软的下唇，牙齿在口唇内外夹击，细细碾磨，用力到有血腥味漫上舌尖。Joe想要合上齿关，解救被挟持的下唇，但是勇利马上放开了碾磨下唇的牙齿，在Joe的上下牙还未能碰到一起时将对方的两片嘴唇囫囵含住，舌尖强硬地从缝隙里顶进了Joe的口腔。  
“唔唔！”Joe在短暂的呆愣后马上手脚并用地推拒了起来。  
勇利嘴上的动作毫不放松，他伸出右臂，将Joe乱晃的上身牢牢圈住，同时一条腿挤进了Joe的两腿中间，封锁了Joe的挣扎。  
啊，这不是跟他们上一次站在擂台上时一样吗，轻描淡写地就被压制到不能动弹……Joe莫名地滋生出一些挫败感，像是某种易燃的气体从身体内部升起来，使他胸口的无名怒火烧得愈发旺盛。  
勇利的舌头仍然在Joe的口腔里侵略，舌尖扫过上牙膛时带来的酥麻感使Joe明显地挣动了一下，余下的右手想要握拳挥过去，被勇利空闲的左手一把捉住抵在了墙上。  
作乱的舌尖从右侧的牙根处划过，又袭上左侧的齿列，最后在下牙床上狠狠扫荡一遍，终于卷起早已没了力气的舌，缠绕着，紧紧吮吸。  
无法全部吞下的唾液顺着Joe的嘴角淌了下来，划过下颌，喉结，在脖颈中间划出晶亮的水痕。勇利一点点松开他的唇舌，Joe马上偏过头去大口呼吸。  
“既然说要站上来，就应该有所觉悟了吧？”勇利的目光沉静如水，描过Joe起伏的胸膛和在挣扎中露出的锁骨。  
Joe的脑子由于短暂的缺氧混乱一片，他撑起身体，声音嘶哑地低吼：“你这混蛋在发什么疯！”  
“是你自己送上来的，野犬。”勇利放开了捉着Joe的手，让他能站直身体：“原本如果你不追过来的话，我都想这么算了。”  
Joe一脸不解地看着他。  
“你这种不知死活的态度，令我很困扰啊……从一开始就是。”勇利的眼睛眯了一下：“所以说，既然是你自己找上门，我就不客气地收下了。”  
“什……”主动跑来非认可地区的人不是你吗！Joe在心里大吼，然而一个完整的“什么”尚未问出口，反射神经已经先于行动感受到了危险。Joe的一只脚立刻向侧面迈出，身体还没能跟着移过去，就被一只迅速抵在墙上的手臂挡住了去路。  
勇利紫色的眼睛在夜色和灯光的混合下看起来暗沉而危险，泛起锐利的冷灰色调，宛如暴风雨来临前暗黑的海面下波涛汹涌。  
“这就要逃跑了吗？”  
Joe全身的神经紧缩，不经大脑地反驳出声：“我为什么要逃，在野狗的地盘上逃跑的不应该是家犬吗？”  
“真是能说啊。”勇利低沉地笑起来，向着Joe的方向靠近一步，紧接着又是一步。Joe死守原地的打算在面对勇利逐渐逼近的胸膛时打起了退堂鼓，他用全副精力盯着勇利的眼睛，毫无意识地随着勇利的脚步向后挪动，等他反应过来的时候，两边的肩膀已经都挨上了墙壁，整个后背陷进墙角，再没有可退的地方了。  
勇利抬起手捏住Joe的下颌，将嘴唇重新凑过去。这次他却不急于袭掠，只是浅浅地贴住对方富有弹性的唇瓣，久久流连，像是蝴蝶绕着方糖打转，好一会儿才放开。  
“你要是想换换口味的话，”Joe艰难地偏过头喘息：“招妓的地方在那边，你走过了。”  
“我不是来招妓的。”勇利直起身来，在窄巷里投下挺拔的影子。  
Joe趁着这个空档撑住身后的墙壁站稳，疑惑又戒备地看着他。  
勇利的嘴角微妙地向上弯了弯，他悠闲地抬起手，外套的拉链在轻微的响动中应声而开：“用你们这里的话说，我是来验货的。”

“什，什么？”  
“你的问题真的特别多。”勇利答非所问地继续手上的动作，等拉链全部拉开的时候，露出了他穿在里面的紧身衣。Joe的眉头拧紧，一脸嫌弃地看了勇利一眼：“说着‘我不再跟野狗打架了’结果又跑过来，还……”  
“我不是来跟你打架的。”勇利打断他：“刚刚并不是在向你挑衅。”  
“那你……”  
“已经说过了吧？我是来验货的，现在你知道自己该做什么了。”  
Joe的大脑像是短路了一样，只能听见勇利发出的声音却无法辨别字句中的含义。  
“做什么？”他想，“我该做什么？”，他在脑子里来回重复，茫然地抬起头去找勇利的眼睛，与对方目光相撞。  
勇利看了他半晌，带着令人不明所以的愉悦哼笑一声：“你马上就知道了。”  
下一秒，Joe被一只手按进墙角里，紧接着有另一只手不由分说地伸过来，解开了他裤子上的腰带。  
勇利的左手紧紧按住Joe的肩膀，右手用力一抽，Joe的腰带被利落地扯了下来。  
“还不明白？”勇利说着挑开了裤子的拉链，无视Joe惊恐的眼神，将他的长裤拽下去，堆在膝盖上面：“衣服你是想自己脱，还是由我代劳呢？”  
“混蛋！”Joe挣扎着吼出一句，随即被干脆地翻转过去，脸颊狠狠贴上了墙壁。  
外套被干脆地扯下来，衬衫也已经卷到腰上，他的鼻腔里充斥着墙壁缝隙中苔藓泛出的，腐败湿冷的气息。Joe终于意识到勇利接下来会做什么，他像是被捕兽夹困住的野兽，动用全身的肌肉，手脚并用地反抗起来。  
“变态！”Joe用额头抵着墙壁艰难地支起一道缝隙，气喘吁吁地扭过头叫骂，随即一声轻笑在耳边响起，勇利的嘴唇紧贴着他的耳根，呼出的热气扑在耳垂上激起一片颤栗：“是有多变态呢？”  
Joe没来得及出口的脏话全都被这一句噎了回去，呛得他一阵咳嗽。在他咳嗽的间隙里，勇利放松了压制他的力道，将他的脸扳过来直视他的眼睛：“血肉之躯的美味，是吗？”  
Joe一瞬间忘记了挣扎：“你，你在说什么？”  
“你们的计划。打出Gearless的名号，用鲜活的肉体吸引对手，真是高明的主意啊。”勇利的唇角勾起了明显的弧度，一只手覆上Joe的侧腰：“既然如此，当对手真的被吸引过来，你为什么还想着逃走呢？”  
“放手！”Joe被勇利微凉的手掌刺激得一抖：“那跟这有什么关系？！”  
“是为了挤进MEGALONIA，站在我的擂台上吧？”勇利的胸膛贴上Joe的脊背：“苦心孤诣，大费周章，做这些事情的目的，不就是为了最后站在我面前？”

他轻轻地对着Joe的脖颈呵气：“所谓鲜活的肉体。说到底，难道不是专程为我准备的吗？”

Joe愣住了。他下意识想要反驳，头绪有一万条却不知从何说起，最终只是思考不能地看着自己的衬衫被扯下，和外套一齐堆在脚边的地面上，三角内裤被褪到腿根，勇利的两只手从侧腰处摸索着向前环过来：“在那之前，我来验下货好了。”  
Joe此刻的注意力早已被勇利的两只手夺走。等他反应过来时，勇利咬住了他后颈棘突处那片薄薄的皮肤，牙齿在移动间带来些微的刺痛。  
Joe的脖颈称得上是纤细，单薄的一层皮肤覆盖着隐约跳动着的血管和柔韧的筋膜，在Joe绷紧身体努力埋下头去的时候，骨节嶙峋地支起，看上去似乎要被折断。  
勇利保持着从后面环住Joe的姿势低下头，微微松开牙齿去吮吸。舌尖传递着微咸的味觉，舌头游走在皮肤上面来回舔舐，直到口腔中布满自己的气息，才顺着脊柱向下移动，一节一节地在脊椎的凹陷附近逡巡。他的左手贴着Joe的身前缓缓上移，抚过腹部和肋骨，重重揉捏途经的每一处肌肤，右手则开始摩挲Joe骨盆上方的沟壑，停留在腰侧时用指尖轻轻划着圈。  
Joe的身体被勇利的抚摸和留在他背部的舔吻逼得不停轻颤，几乎每换一个地方，都能感觉到口齿下紧实的肌肉抽动着收缩。  
“这样真的好吗？”勇利的唇舌贴上Joe颈部动脉的位置，用牙齿轻轻噬咬那里温暖的皮肤：“你全身都是破绽啊。”  
“闭嘴。”Joe的声音有些低哑，压抑着不稳的喘息：“只会到处乱咬的家犬。”  
“哦？”勇利刻意地拉长了音调：“没有咬得你舒服吗，那这样呢？”  
他的左手状似不经意地拂过Joe的胸部，两只手指间的缝隙飞快剐蹭了一下Joe的乳尖，意料之中听到了对方急促的吸气声。  
勇利的手在Joe的乳尖附近来回摸索，时不时蹭过浅褐色中带点深红的乳头，这种杂乱无章毫无逻辑的抚触搞得Joe头皮发麻，像是不知道什么时候下一秒就会大难临头，又像是所有令人肉紧的等待都是为了乳头被碰到那一刹那的快意。  
相比之下，空着的另一边就遭罪得多了。他正被牢牢地压制在墙角里，上身无意识地随着勇利手上的动作来回晃动，没有被照顾到的右侧乳尖暴露在空气中还时不时地贴到身前湿冷的墙壁，他的乳头在这样的刺激下硬了起来，怂恿着他自己探出手去触碰。  
Joe艰难地把右手从身体和墙壁的空隙中抬起来，还没等碰到自己的胸部，左侧的乳头就被勇利的手指夹住狠狠拧了一下。这一下过于突然，Joe毫无防备地惊叫出声，惹得站在不远处巷口揽客的几个妓女探头探脑地看过来。  
“确定不想小声一点吗？这里还没有脱离寻欢作乐的范围，要是她们走过来看的话，你会很困扰的吧？”勇利嘴上这么说着，手上却完全没有体谅Joe的意思，他的左手更加用力地揉捏着刚刚被刺激过的乳头，同时右手也移了上来，将Joe另一边的乳尖夹在手指中间反复拉扯。  
Joe暂时没有精力去反驳对方，他的两只手都扒在墙壁上，紧紧咬住牙关避免自己再叫出来。勇利满意地听着他粗重的喘息声，将右手覆在Joe撑着墙壁的右手上，手指一根根插进对方的指缝，引着那只比自己的手小了一圈的手掌贴上胸部和乳尖：“现在你可以自己来了。”  
Joe本该对勇利的每一句话都采取抵抗态度，然而温暖的手掌忽然离开所带来的空虚感使他急切地想要填补，他没有再跟勇利对着干，而是追随着对方手指留在乳头上的触感自发地动作起来。  
勇利知道事已至此，Joe即便是再反抗也没什么用了，但他还是忍不住要用言语将对方逼至绝路，不知是因为轻蔑还是执着：“终于看清了这具身体的处境，不再乱吠了吗？”  
Joe背对着他，勇利看不见对方的神情，他等待了一会儿，听到Joe从喉咙深处发出低哑的笑声：“那又怎样？就算是为你准备的新鲜血肉，凭你的本事也不一定就能吞的下去，小心被噎到啊。”  
是勇利意料之中的答案。  
他收紧了环住Joe的手臂，将脸颊贴在Joe的肩窝，以完全耳鬓厮磨的姿态低语：“那你就好好看着吧。”  
Joe在话音落下时绷紧了身体——他被晾在外面的性器已经在刚才的揉捏中微微勃起，现在随着勇利的低语被包裹在了对方的手掌中。勇利握着Joe的阴茎却不着急动作，也没有刻意弄疼他，只是托在手里令人火大地端详了一番，在Joe的脸颊和颈子都烧得通红，快要忍不住开始骂人时评论道：“对于无论哪方面都很粗糙的野犬来说，真是不合时宜的精致啊。”  
Joe的脸烧得更厉害了，他意识到自己对勇利“冠军”之外的部分实在不够了解。这句话从勇利口中说出，听起来简直既冷淡又变态，尽管他的阴茎已然不受控制地彻底硬了起来。  
所幸勇利没有再说出什么奇怪的话。他合拢了握着Joe阴茎的手，开始速度适中地来回撸动，另一只手也没闲着，绕过侧腰来到Joe的臀部，张开手指，将一侧的臀肉拢在掌中反复揉搓。

Joe有着相当好看的躯体。他的骨架相对勇利来说谈不上舒展，肩膀也不是很宽，从锁骨到腰部的线条紧实而流畅，肌肉恰到好处地分布在每一寸骨骼，深色皮肤上零落着深浅不一的疤痕。这样的身体几乎没有一处过宽或过窄，过薄或过厚，手臂的肌肉紧紧贴附着筋骨，看上去尤其匀称，但勇利知道那样细密的肌理中蕴藏着怎样令人惊叹的力量，他在擂台上领教过，而且没有忘记的打算——  
尽管勇利更喜欢他的脸。  
从这个角度勇利看不清Joe脸上的神情，但是他掌握着对方阴茎的手每一次用力，揉捏着对方臀瓣的手每一次收紧，都能感觉到Joe的颈项轻微的后仰。尤其当他撸动的速度加快时，Joe会不自觉地向前挺起身体，连带着腰部和臀部的肌肉一并收缩，这时候包裹着臀肉的手掌忽然用力，就能逼得Joe惊喘着将身体一下子塌下来，整个人摔向勇利的胸膛。  
Joe的身体在这样的反复中被逐渐推向高潮。勇利改变了手上的姿势，用食指和拇指圈住Joe的阴茎，剩下的三根手指勾起，去撩拨阴茎下方的阴囊。Joe已经被折腾得有些疲惫，他索性向后靠在勇利的怀里，放任自己的身体随着勇利的动作一下又一下颤动，断断续续地从鼻腔里泄露出含混的低吟。  
路灯在巷子口投射着昏暗的光线，巷子里有妓女们正不加掩饰地放浪叫喊，巷子外面被打扰了的醉汉骂骂咧咧地将空酒瓶摔在地上，不知从哪伙结伴路过的人群中又传来笑骂声。  
勇利低沉的喘息声成了此刻纷乱的世界中唯一有规律可循的东西。Joe微微侧过脸，将耳朵贴在勇利的胸膛上，他听见心跳声，分不清是自己的还是勇利的，一下，又一下……他计数着耳边的心跳，在这一下又一下里绷紧了身体，阴茎小幅度地颤动，射出一股又一股白浊。  
勇利圈着Joe，感受着手中阴茎的脉动——Joe吸引了他全部的注意力，尽管他的性器早就硬到发痛，但是此刻他想要看到Joe高潮的样子，比其他任何事情都能令他满足。  
他抬起手来，看看指节和虎口处沾上的精液，将手送到Joe眼前：“你的东西，自己不想尝尝吗？”。  
Joe仍然深陷在高潮后的大脑空白中，下意识地微微张开嘴，勇利的两根手指不由分说地闯进去，将精液涂抹在Joe的口腔内壁上，然后夹住Joe湿软的舌头反复玩弄。Joe被口腔中腥涩的精液味道刺激着清醒了过来，他合上牙齿想要咬勇利的手指，在咬紧之前就被勇利飞快地退了出去，反而是自己给混着精液的口水呛到，蜷缩在墙角里剧烈地咳嗽起来。

银发男人带着餍足的神情等待咳嗽着缩成一团的Joe慢慢平复。他伸出手将Joe从墙角中拉起来，看着对方褪到一半的裤子和狼狈的脸，对自己感到陌生，陌生到畅快。

他知道自己正慢慢变得不对劲，从那个第一次见到Joe的雨夜开始——来自非认可地区的野犬，一副灰头土脸无家可归的落魄样子，却一脸嚣张地高声挑衅，放肆地贬低他为之投入一生的事业。  
从此，仿佛有带着寒气的雨水不断落在他身体内部，愈发冰冷，刺痛他的神经和血管，将他皮肤下面深埋的火种点燃。  
他的冷静岌岌可危地平衡着，前所未有的征服欲和那些早早就被MEGALONIA锁住的反叛欲望在他的心脏深处不断堆积，尽管在他找到Joe打上一场后被草草抚平，然而他知道什么都没有结束。只要对方还存在，只要Joe不肯认输——他当然不肯认输。那些情绪就像是凶兽磨着后槽牙，蹲踞在灵魂深处忍耐，只等他承受不住的那一刻冲出来，毁灭他，令他土崩瓦解。  
他终于决定要得到那条野犬，在听闻对方加入了MEGALOBOX的比赛之后。  
那是无论他肩负的使命还是白都的美丽女人都无法窥见的，隐秘的冲动。他甚至梦到过自以为永不会出现的梦，梦里妖艳惑人的女妖们于雨幕中降临，将他包围起来，一个个都有着一双明亮的棕色眼睛。

Joe的后背倚着巷子的拐角，面朝勇利的方向靠墙而立。他的神智已经差不多从高潮中清醒过来，但是由于之前猛烈的咳嗽，眼睛仍旧半眯着。  
“这种程度就不行了吗？puppy.”勇利揶揄地说。  
Joe被这个突如其来的称呼惊得睁大了眼睛，支起身体不满地瞪着勇利：“说谁是puppy啊！摆出那副样子，自以为很厉害吗？”  
“看起来依旧很精神，”勇利朝Joe的下身瞄了一眼：“等一下不要哭出来才好啊。”  
Joe一脸不忿地被勇利一把揽住腰带到身前来，他们两个的脸凑得很近，近到呼吸相闻。勇利的眼睛没有离开Joe的眼睛，一只手滑到髋部固定着Joe的身体，揽在后腰上的另一只手向下移动，停在Joe的尾椎处来回按压。  
Joe埋下脸去，将额头抵在勇利的肩上，隐藏了自己的表情。  
勇利用原本扶着Joe髋部的手扳着Joe的下颌逼迫他抬起头来，食指搭在Joe唇边，沿着Joe的唇线摩挲：“舔一舔吧，否则等一下要遭罪的可是你。”  
Joe扬起脸庞，对上勇利暗流深藏的黛紫色双眼，目不转睛地凝视着他：“我说，你就那么想操我吗？”  
勇利的眼皮狠狠跳动了一下。  
他认真端详起Joe的那张脸，目光描摹着光洁的前额、糟乱的眉梢，停留在杏核似的眼睛和略深的泪沟，半晌又移开，经过略翘的鼻尖到颊边的疤痕、浅色的嘴唇、有些尖削的下颌……

“是的。”勇利最终说：“到你说不出话为止。”

Joe怔了一下，皱着眉笑起来：“那就试试啊，觉得自己真能做得到的话。”  
他主动伸出舌头舔上勇利搭在他唇边的手指，在指腹薄薄的茧子上用牙齿来回磨蹭，还故意发出啧啧的水声。勇利仍然一副扑克脸地看着，仿佛被温软唇舌包裹着的是一根没有生命的铁棍，事实上Joe知道不是这样——抵在他腹部的那块凸起已经硬得堪比勇利的拳头，隔着穿得整整齐齐的裤子仍然有滚烫的温度抑制不住地传来。  
Joe伸出手指，在那块凸起上坏心地弹了一下，勇利的腰部明显一颤，喉咙中传出一声闷哼，他脸上平静的神情终于被打破，眉头也跟着拧了起来。  
Joe非常满意对方的反应，以至于快要得意地笑出声。然而他的笑声还没能发出一半就在中途变了调，最终千回百转成一缕曲折压抑的呻吟。  
勇利改用按压着尾椎的手握住了Joe的腰，被舔湿的手指探进Joe的股沟，上下滑动了一会儿后，那根手指很快压着入口边缘，一点一点地顶进了肠道。  
Joe紧绷着身体，感受着那根带着自己的口水的手指突破了括约肌的闭合，在内壁的包裹下缓缓向里移动。他的穴口被异物感撑得又涨又疼，然而内里的软肉却一无所知地依附上去，像是争先恐后地好奇着不速之客的光临。手指给肠壁带来的触感和括约肌完全不同，肠道里的软肉被顶动时泛起令人难以启齿的酸麻，连带着穴口的不适感都开始逐渐消散。  
这还不是最可怕的事情，最可怕的是，当勇利的手指埋进他的身体里，他的潜意识几乎对此毫无排斥，好像他们做的都是理所应当的事，好像勇利的那根手指天生就应该待在他的直肠里。  
该死，他在心里咒骂——不知是自己还是勇利。  
那根已经被完全送了进去的手指开始在Joe的身体内部蹭动，勇利勾起指节，指腹贴住肠壁画着圈打转，一寸一寸地四处摸索，指尖在更深处的软肉边缘反复抠挖。被搔到的肠肉受惊般缩回，激起难言的酸胀和麻痒，随即又像是贪恋被指尖触碰的新鲜感，如潮水一样，变本加厉地从四面八方一齐向那根手指围拢过来。  
肠道里的软肉很快像是被挠了痒痒的猫咪一样放松下来，肠壁变得松软，在反复的摩擦中蠕动着退却，为直肠里扩开了更为宽敞的空间。随着手指的顶弄，内壁开始分泌出黏滑的液体，混进手指上的口水，当勇利向外抽出时在穴口粘连着拉起晶亮的银丝。  
停留在Joe身体里的手指又增加了一根，两根手指一齐在甬道里翻搅，贴着肠壁搜刮，仿佛要逼出那些软肉能分泌的所有体液。Joe原本抵在勇利肩膀上的额头已经支撑不住，他的头有些无力地垂下来，勇利将握着Joe侧腰的手抬起撑住他的后颈，把Joe毛茸茸的脑袋按进了自己的肩窝里。  
Joe歪着头靠在勇利身上，脸颊紧贴着对方的肩窝。他的屁股里又酸又胀，连带着时不时加重的酥麻令他忍不住咬紧了牙关。那种感觉说不上难受或是舒服，他只知道每当勇利的手指加大搔刮的力道，就有什么东西在他的胃里跳动，仿佛要冲破自己的喉咙满溢出来。  
他一刚开始还尝试着去抵抗自己身体内部的反应，但他随即意识到，现在他的屁股跟勇利的手指远比跟他要亲密。他能做到的事情仅限于闭上嘴巴，尽量小声地从鼻腔中发出断断续续哼喘。  
假如这真的是什么糟糕的事情，Joe迷迷糊糊地想，反正那个“冠军”也趟进了这片浑水，不管怎么说都是勇利的损失更大。况且，他又没有输给他。  
Joe这么想着，带着些自我麻醉的意愿，身体慢慢放松下来。  
他渐渐松开了紧咬着的齿关，任由胃里的跳动升起，流过胸口和喉咙，化作一声叹息般的呻吟消散在勇利的耳边。  
勇利的身体僵了一下，然后Joe感觉到自己屁股里的手指变成了三根。  
“你就打算把手指放在里面，代替你的阴茎操我一个晚上？”Joe不耐烦地支起下巴。  
勇利此时的耐心出奇的好，他探过头咬了一下Joe的耳垂：“手指是另一码事。而且，我现在还没有开始操你。”  
“另一码事？”Joe挑起了眉毛，又忽然想起什么似的嗤笑了一下：“哈，话说你刚刚说了‘操’这个词吧，冠军大人？难道这也是精英们会说的话吗？”  
“那让我换个说法，”勇利的声音严肃了起来，带着精英特有的不温不火，几乎称得上是冷淡：“关于手指的用处，有一种说法叫做‘前列腺按摩’，请允许我为你展示。”  
“哈？”Joe被勇利这种蓄意的过度礼貌恶心得不轻，刚想说点什么，一阵电流突然从他的身体深处窜起，流过性器刷过四肢，蔓延上他的全身令他无法动弹，只剩下眼前一片天旋地转。Joe的心脏一下子缩紧，身体剧烈弹起，脖颈用力向后仰着，张大嘴巴想要尖叫出声，却像是搁浅了的鱼发不出一点声音。  
等到最强烈的那一波刺激过去，Joe终于找回了自己的呼吸。他被这一下突如其来席卷全身的浪潮惊得瞪大了双眼，顾不上发软的膝盖，死死地捉住了勇利的衣襟。勇利忍不住低声笑起来，一边还收紧了箍在Joe腰上的手臂避免Joe因为全身发软而滑下去。  
“说得那么厉害，结果只用手指就已经这个样子了。”勇利舔舐着Joe脸颊上那块在跟他的比试中留下的伤疤：“怎么样，再来一次吗？”  
Joe连张开嘴拒绝的机会都没有，勇利的手指缓慢地在他的甬道里动了动，似乎是提醒他接下来将要触碰的地方。接下来直肠里的三根手指并拢，留在外面的大拇指按上了Joe的会阴，轻缓地抚慰那片紧绷着的空地，等到那里差不多放松下来，并拢的三根手指贴着肠壁向里移动，停留在膀胱的附近。  
Joe紧张地弓起了背脊。  
勇利的中指轻轻地向下勾了一勾，这次的动作更为缓慢和温和，使得Joe能清晰地感觉到一阵酸麻逐渐充斥了骨盆，肠道和穴口开始自发地收缩，热流填满阴茎，好像下一秒就要射出来，尽管他的性器还没有完全变硬。  
这种感觉实在是太奇怪了，像是令人屈服的痛苦，又像是难以招架的快乐，又或许二者都有，使人悬在其中浮浮沉沉。Joe屏住了呼吸，直到体内一波接着一波的收缩逐渐平稳，才软下身体，靠着勇利大口喘气。  
在他愣着神只顾呼吸的空档，勇利已经拉开了裤子的拉链，硬了许久的阴茎迫不及待地从内裤中被解放出来，弹在Joe的腹肌上，沉重的触感使Joe找回了神智。  
他会死——Joe低头看了一眼勇利的阴茎，脑子里就只剩下这一种认知。  
勇利的性器完全配得起他的身材，尺寸跟他的肌肉一样可观，然而Joe完全想象不出这种东西要插进他的直肠里会是什么场面，他曾无数次地站在擂台上迎接迎面而来的拳头，此刻却感到了前所未有的危险。  
勇利站直身体，不紧不慢地握住自己的阴茎撸动了几把，他完全不担心Joe会逃跑——毕竟他早就被堵在了墙角里无路可逃。Joe仍然梗着脖子站在原地，脸上的表情出卖了他的惊慌，虽然在这种情况下惊慌并不是什么丢脸的事情，毕竟勇利那根东西等下要实打实地捅进他的身体里。  
一脸纠结的Joe在勇利的眼里变得有些可爱。他不过二十出头，巴掌大的脸庞本就还带着少年人的稚气，而且表情丰富，乱糟糟的眉梢总是活泼地跃动，五官昭示着生机勃勃的硬朗。最要紧的是，明明鼻梁和嘴唇的线条都不算柔和，却偏偏长了一双又大又亮，瞪起来时圆圆的，还有些无辜的眼睛。  
勇利阴茎的顶端早就渗出半透明的液体，随着手掌的撸动流淌下来沾湿了整个柱身。他上身的衣服还穿得好好的，连外套都没脱下来，勇利用另一只手将紧身上衣的下摆向上卷了卷，引得Joe不屑地哼了一声。  
勇利停止了撸动，Joe目瞪口呆地看着他把手伸进外套的口袋里，掏出了两包安全套来。  
“水蜜桃和香草，你喜欢哪种口味？”  
Joe用看神经病一样的眼神看着他，勇利的眉毛挑了挑：“还是你想要我直接插进去？”  
Joe咬牙切齿地伸手随便一指，勇利举起被选中的那包安全套看了看，表情像是在看MEGALONIA的世界排名一样严肃：“水蜜桃。”  
在勇利往阴茎上套安全套的功夫，Joe犹豫着要不要转过身去，还没等他思考出结果，勇利已经脱下外套裹住Joe赤裸的上半身，面对面地把他推到了墙上。  
“这是什么？”面料良好的外套隔绝了墙壁的湿冷，Joe皱着眉头扯了扯身上的衣服：“你平常在小巷子里招妓时的绅士风度发作了吗？”  
“只是一个提醒，”勇利宽容地笑了一下，缓缓抬起Joe的一条腿，阴茎饱满的头部抵上了穴口：“提醒你时间会很长。”  
括约肌被强行撑开的钝痛袭击了Joe的神经，他没有心情再去管外套的事了。尽管之前已经被勇利的手指开拓了很久，但勇利阴茎的尺寸并不是几根手指可比，只不过刚刚顶进去一个头部，Joe已经痛得张开牙齿，忍不住要咬在勇利的胳膊上了。  
“我该提示你你将要咬的东西是什么，以避免你失去一口尖利的牙吗？”勇利这边也并不怎么轻松，Joe实在是太紧了，他一边控制着向里推进的速度，一边注意着Joe的表情：“真那么痛的话，就尽全力放松好了。”  
啊，这个混蛋——Joe现在想起来了——勇利的一体型装甲覆盖了他的肩膀和两条手臂，令人几乎无从下口。什么啊……他烦躁地想，这不是跟机器人一样吗？  
勇利的阴茎还没有完全挤进来，被撑大的穴口仍旧不死心地奋力收缩着想要合拢，肠壁痴缠着肉刃不肯让它离去，连Joe的骨盆和腰部都被艰涩的摩擦牵连着酸胀起来。他迫切地想要用什么东西堵住自己的嘴，否则就会有拔高的呻吟从口中肆无忌惮地冲出来。  
焦虑感不停地冲击着Joe的神经，他最终走投无路地向前凑近身体，凶狠地咬住了勇利的嘴唇。这一下马上让他们两人都尝到了血腥味，勇利皱着眉头轻轻“嘶”了一声，抬着Joe一条腿的手向边上移了移，整个人嵌进Joe的大腿内侧，让他们互相贴得更加紧密。Joe的胳膊在勇利挤进墙角后有些无处安放，只能向外伸展环住了勇利的脖子。他的唇瓣被勇利含在口里安抚性地吮吸，舌头毫无法则地划过勇利的嘴角时，尝到的血腥味使他动荡的情绪意外地缓和了一些。  
那是勇利的血，腥甜而湿润，带着人体特有的温暖。这个认知传达到Joe的脑海里，使勇利看上去有血有肉，不再那么像一架没有感情的机器人。他任由勇利浅浅地含着自己的嘴唇，有一下没一下地舔舐小巧的唇珠，他不再压抑自己的声音，让时高时低的呻吟淹没在两人的唇齿间，没一会儿就像一只晒了太阳的幼犬懒洋洋地贴在勇利身上，连肠壁被撑开的不适都快要忘了。  
勇利感觉到Joe的身体在逐渐放软，他又往前送了送腰，让已经没入一半的阴茎插入得更深些，然后抬高了架着Joe大腿的手，把Joe的腰肢紧紧按在自己怀里，下身猛然发力，阴茎没根贯进了Joe的体内。他看着Joe的头向后仰起，下颌绷紧，靠在自己的臂弯里无声地喘息，知道自己应该停下来等他适应一些，然而阴茎被温暖肠肉包裹的快感迅速在他的性器和大脑中炸开，他引以为傲的自制力变得不堪一击，汗水从他的额头和鬓角渗出，顺着脸颊滚落，他再也没办法等待，只是更加收紧了抱着Joe的手臂，就全力地抽插起来。  
他冲进对方的身体深处，坚实的阴茎破开不堪一击的肠肉，随即又抽身向外退出，触感像是紧贴着丝绒摩擦而过，令人不忍离去。柔嫩的软肉自发地吮吸着茎身，在头部撞上肠壁时痉挛着绞紧，连带着穴口的一圈也颤抖着收缩，蠕动中挤压上阴茎令勇利愈发亢奋。  
“放松，puppy.”勇利一掌拍在Joe的屁股上：“你夹得太紧了。”  
太深了。早在勇利整个埋进来的时候，Joe就觉得自己被贯穿了一样，那一下仿佛顶到了喉咙，连他的呼喊声都被堵在了嗓子里。他试图放松，但是过于强烈的刺激使他控制不了自己的身体，勇利拍在他臀瓣上的手带起麻木的刺痛，反而使Joe惊喘着收缩起肠壁。  
Joe的身体被勇利顶撞得不住摇晃，性器在他的身体里开疆扩土，肆意挞伐，他的肠肉在勇利的阴茎面前跟他自己在擂台上一样兴奋到颤抖却又无能为力，只能缓缓地吐出粘稠的物质，任由着对方排阁夺壁，将阴茎渗出的液体作为礼尚往来的润滑。  
他的甬道在这样的润滑下终于变得没那么紧，勇利的动作愈发猛烈起来，他将性器整个抽出，快离开穴口的时候再一鼓作气地整根没入，酥麻的电流从入口蔓延到深处的内壁，软肉一路痉挛，令紧紧贴在一起的两个人像是藤蔓一般纠缠着颤抖。  
“受不了的话，需要我慢下来吗？”Joe听见勇利的声音。  
“快……快一点。”他的眼前发花，断断续续地说，勇利像是被激起了斗志一样用使人无法承受的速度迅速抽插起来，要不是有身后的墙壁挡着，Joe肯定会被他撞出去。勇利一边低喘一边贴上Joe汗湿的鬓边：“这样呢？”  
“你，你就这点能耐了吗？”Joe明明被顶得已经连气都快上不来，却仍然不肯屈服：“我现在，不是……不是还能，说出话吗？”  
勇利伸出手握住了Joe翘在身前不停滴出液体的性器：“该说不愧是野犬吗？就算是这种事情你也会被激起斗志啊。”他说着在Joe的性器上用修剪圆润的指甲轻轻一刮，正在Joe身体里抽插着的阴茎向下压上了早已被摸索透彻的那一点，Joe呻吟着打了个摆子，挺起腰射了出来。  
勇利将高潮后全身无力的Joe扶起来，他的腿和脚都还是软的，整个人摊在勇利身上，随着勇利不断的冲顶来回摇晃，连眼睛都不想睁开。勇利急促地抽插两下，唤起Joe的注意力：“你已经不行了？”  
Joe张张嘴，“行”和“不行”两个词交替着在嘴边打转，勇利游刃有余的样子不意外地使他火大起来，他强撑起酸软的身体，努力收缩穴口，有意识地去挤压勇利的阴茎，终于在许多个反复后等到勇利绷紧身体，加快了抽插的频率，将他死死按在跳动着的性器上，喘息着射出来。  
Joe从勇利的臂弯里退开，向后靠在墙壁上，眼角眉梢里带着慵懒的神情，有些得意地看着勇利。  
勇利明白了Joe的意思，伸手将阴茎上的安全套扯下来，打个结丢在地上。  
紧接着Joe从墙壁上被拽起来，两只手一齐在他身上游走，从腰部到髋骨、腿根、膝盖……膝盖？Joe茫茫然地接受着勇利的抚摸，等他回过神来时候，原本挂在膝盖上的内裤和外裤已经被彻底脱了下来。  
“不舒服的话，鞋也可以脱掉。”勇利气定神闲地看着他。  
Joe在“这有什么舒不舒服的”和“脱掉鞋不就光脚站在地上了吗”之间徘徊片刻，还没等问出口，手就被牵引着覆上了勇利的性器。  
然后他惊恐地发现，勇利的阴茎已经又硬了起来。  
勇利还是气定神闲地看着他。  
Joe眨了眨眼睛，在听到自己说了什么之后，恨不得立刻给自己一拳。  
他说：“我不喜欢香草味。”  
勇利堪称温柔地笑了起来：“没关系，我们可以不用。”  
然后Joe的身体忽然腾空，他的两条腿都挂在勇利的臂弯上，后背夹在由两面墙壁形成的直角间，整个人被勇利托举着嵌进了墙角。  
他不自觉地咽了下口水，感到情况愈发不妙。  
勇利凑过去吻了一下Joe的下巴，还没等Joe回过神来，下一刻勇利的性器就冲进了Joe的身体。  
没有那一层薄薄橡胶的隔离，勇利的尺寸似乎又大了一圈，Joe短促地呻吟出声，勇利侧过头向巷子口看了一眼，发现有两个醉汉正跌跌撞撞地向这边走过来。  
“你刚刚叫得太大声了，”勇利一边抽插一边说：“现在有人要过来。”  
“放我下来！”Joe用气音对着勇利低吼：“我认识那两个人。”  
勇利又朝那两个醉汉看了一眼，记起刚才在南部赝作喝酒的地方看见过他们。  
“听见没有！”Joe伸手去推勇利，随即被一阵猛烈的顶弄逼得变了调。  
“不想被发现的话你要小声点了，puppy.”勇利对着Joe的耳边吹气：“把头埋得低一点也可以。”  
那两个醉汉已经走得越来越近，途中撞到了一个正蹲着给人口活的妓女，尖利的叫骂声马上在巷子中响起，Joe磨了磨牙，最终埋下头将脸藏在外套的兜帽底下，他心里窝火，一口咬上了勇利的侧颈。  
勇利闷哼了一声，下身抽插的动作随之不留情面地加快，在Joe的甬道已经适应了勇利的性器后，反复顶弄带来的快感根本难以忽视。一波又一波的酥痒像是潮水一样拍打着Joe的神经，凶猛的顶撞如同扑上沙滩的海啸，Joe很快又硬了起来，他埋着头大口大口地汲取氧气，随之吸入鼻腔的还有两人汗液的气味，带着大概是勇利身上原本就有的冷硬金属味，以及精液的味道——他和勇利的都有，再加上肠液——肯定是他自己的，混合着安全套留在他身体里那甜到腻人的水蜜桃香精味，揉成毋庸置疑的淫荡气息。  
他在这样的气息中被勇利抱着上下颠动，嗅觉和体感同时冲击着他，灼热的汗水沿着下颌线滴落，要不是听见勇利的声音他可能会就此昏迷过去。  
“可以了，puppy.”勇利的声音像是洪水中一根拉住他的稻草：“人已经过去了。”  
他猛地抬起头，挂在勇利身上弓着背呼吸，阴茎颤抖着射出精液。  
“不要紧吗？”即使是夜晚，Joe的肤色又深，勇利也能看出他脸上潮红遍布的样子。  
“要紧的是你吧？”Joe的眼睛有些睁不开，声音含混地咕哝，视线里只有勇利紫色的眼睛和深邃的五官。他的全身上下就只剩嘴还硬着，不过也很快就硬不起来了。  
勇利的阴茎分开Joe的肠壁，像是摩西的权杖分开红海。潮水瑟缩着退却，又起伏着漫上来，灭顶的快感如同海浪迎头拍下，Joe的灵魂像是被淹没在了海水里，以至于找不到自己的肉体。  
接下来勇利的性器开始了高潮前的突刺，向着同一个方向，每一次都顶在他的前列腺上。  
真奇怪啊，Joe在心里恍惚地想，明明是这么离谱的事情，他却觉得从某种程度上自己得到了勇利——他感受着身体内部的痉挛和轻颤，好像那就是跟与勇利站在同一个擂台上，尽情向对方出拳时类似的，快感。  
他在汹涌的波浪里起起伏伏，海水从他的身体两侧冲刷过去，绕过非认证地区的街道、小巷，绕过他时常出现的地下拳场，绕过灯火缭乱的红灯区，绕过认证地区的高楼大厦，绕过整座城市的外围，一层、二层、三层……  
整个城市就像是一张床，整个城市都在他们的身体下面，丘陵散发着香气，人工海溢满过高架桥，环线上的车流变成液体，随着公路，广厦，灯火，扩散开去，就算扩散到非认证地区的酒吧，驳船，扩散到他的眼尾，喉咙和耳根，也看不到尽头。  
没错，看不到尽头——  
无尽的道路在他的眼前展开，满世界空无一人，他极速向前奔跑，仿佛没有目的，直到眼前出现了皎洁的发丝和紫色的虹膜。  
“勇利？”他凝视着那紫色的虹膜，目光迷离地念叨出声。  
“我在。”勇利牢牢地抱紧了Joe。  
现在他知道了，那种能引燃一切的冰冷已经从他身上蔓延到了Joe的身体里，像是一整团蓝色的火焰，又像是煮熟青蛙的温水，将他们两个人一同包裹在万籁俱寂的火光里，除了拥抱着延缓烧灼带来的痛楚，他们无处可去。

他最终会回到白都，Joe也会留下在这里。然而只要他们相逢，就像硬币的两面贴合在一起，除了对方，世上的一切都是杂音。  
比如他们在雨幕中相遇，比如他们在小巷中拥抱，比如他埋在对方身体里的这许许多多个时刻——

天地仿若完璧。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 本来还想写一写Joe裤子上那个松紧带play的，然而暗自研究了半天……还是去床上搞这个有趣一点。


End file.
